


Music For My Heart

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has somehow helped Jensen find love and his love for music again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music For My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Jared or Jensen! 
> 
> Smorgasbord of fluff, struggles, and music. 
> 
> Sharing this story was a slight struggle, because it has you could say an original song/poem in it that I wrote, and that part of me is usually kept to my eyes only! But between my muse, Winchester_Bones; and the inspiration from this community, I knew I should share it!(:
> 
> THANK YOU! <3!

They were sitting under the clear starry night, starring more at each other than at the sky. They fell in love like the heat of the summer. Jared leaned back in the truck bed and couldn’t help but stare at the man who was trying to tell him the constellations. The only constellation he cared about was sitting right next to him. Jensen was nervous; he knew he was babbling Jared’s ear off, but tonight was going to be a big night for the both of them. Jensen reached back in the bed for his guitar.

“Jensen this is so cliché,” Jared looked at Jensen who had begun picking at his guitar.

“You know me, I am a walking cliché.” Jensen plucked out a couple of chords. Jared knew the guitar was another limb for Jensen. But he only played it when he thought no one was around. Jared had once snuck in a private concert when he heard Jensen practicing out in the barn. Jared knew the guitar meant something; some sort of certain memory for Jensen, but he never pushed Jensen to share the specific meaning.

The Alvarez 6 string held a special meaning to Jensen’s heart. He knew she was battered and had seen better days, but this was something of his past he could never let go. His grandfather had given him the 6string when he was four years old. His father and grandfather taught him everything he knew. Jensen remembers summer camping trips when all three of them would sit by the campfire and play for hours, even after everybody else went to bed. He would keep those moments close to his heart, even though he thought he would never remember, especially after refusing to pick up a guitar for ten years. Not until Jared came into his life did he find the melody of life again. Jensen knew picking up the guitar would honor both his father and grandfather’s memories.

“So you play guitar? What other secret talents have you hidden from me?” Jared cocked his head to one side, putting on a sly smile.

“I’m an open book, what you talking about? I don’t have any secret talents.” Jensen gazed up at Jared and he could feel his heart thump against his rib cage. He never thought he would have ever come across love, but somehow one day it came knocking on his door, literally knocking.

Jared’s car had broken down a mile from Jensen’s place and he of course didn’t have cell phone service, which was a given in the seclusion state of Montana. Jared needed a phone to call a tow truck, but none were open due to the impending snowstorm that was supposed to hit that night. Jensen did the only thing he could think of at the time, so he gave Jared a ride home. Part of his instincts was screaming at him that Jared could be a serial killer, but the other part of his instincts was singing a chorus of “hallelujah.”

Jensen’s mind had melted at the first glance of those hazel eyes, the pristine jaw line, and the height the young man presented. Some dark moiety inside him knew he had found his link to the universe, had found a home for his heart. They had started dating a week after that first encounter, and since then it had been two years. The best two years Jensen had finally had after ten years of wallowing in self pity and dealing of acceptance.

“I’ve never seen you play so open before.” Jared stared up into green eyes that pierced through all his barriers he had around his heart.

Jared had been screaming at the world when his car decided to dump him at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere; but when he walked up to Jensen’s door and got one good look at him, he could feel his heart produce dysrhythmias that weren’t a concern for a heart disease. Jared had just moved into the area and knew the vehicle he had needed repairs, but he couldn’t afford them. Maybe putting off the repairs, had helped create his fate in meeting Jensen, but he just would thank his lucky stars for the unconventional meeting.

It had taken Jensen a lot of time to accept that love still existed and that he was worth having a good dose of it. Jensen tended to keep his emotions and struggles buried beneath thousands of layers of defense mechanisms. However, they had finally surfaced one night when Jensen was inebriated to the point Jared thought he would die of alcohol poisoning. They had been going out for over a year, and Jensen finally told his tale. The reason for Jensen’s drunken crusade was the anniversary of his father and grandfather’s passing. That year had been hard on Jensen, because he was having a hard time accepting the relationship between him and Jared.

The night Jensen lost his role models, there was blizzard, and his father had been rushing his grandfather to the hospital with chest pains. They had hit an icy patch and had spun them around. As it corrected, a car came out of sight and rammed the truck over the embankment. The truck rolled and eventually hit a tree. There were no survivors. Jensen’s mom had gone off the deep end.  Losing her husband had caused her to have a mental breakdown and ended up in a psych ward. His two siblings somehow managed to push past the grievances, while Jensen couldn’t get himself out of the rut, until Jared showed up.

“I knew you were watching me.” Jensen looked up at Jared with a radiated smile.

“I was walking pass the barn, when I heard a melody. What was I suppose to do? My curiosity over ran any part of my brain. Jared tried to feign innocence.

“Next time just come in instead of standing in the shadows, it can creep a person out.” Jensen put on a serious face, but he couldn’t hold it for long. Having the guitar in his hands helped calmed the overwrought nerves and always casted a relaxing sensation through his body.

“You know you are really good. How come you never pursued on it?” Jared saw some sort of past pain flicker a moment in Jensen’s eyes.

“Let’s not bring up lost hopes and dreams. Let’s focus on right now.” Jensen did not want to rely on the past, especially for tonight. Jared could hear Jensen play a few notes, “This one night only, a special concert just for one Mr. Jared Padalecki,” Jensen began playing “I Walk the Line,” by Johnny Cash, before he finished he began playing a song Jared had never heard before. It had a country twang sound to it.

Jensen gave a small chuckle as he ended the song. “That was my grandfather’s favorite song. I believe it was, because he had written it. It’s called “Sweet Country.”

“Well it was a well written tune.” Jared didn’t know what to say. He had loved the song that described country life to the point. He was happy Jensen was revealing more about himself, especially through music. Jared sat there listening to his private concert, being lost in the moment. Every once in a while Jensen would comment on a certain song. He told Jared that one song he played was sung to him every night when he was a child. Another song was his grandparent’s song. His grandfather would hum or sing the song to his grandmother, everyday. Jensen’s grandfather had written the song specifically for his grandmother. Jared couldn’t help feel elation enveloping his heart, and he could feel small tears of happiness run down his face. Jared quickly swiped at them before Jensen noticed.

“So this next song is a really special song, because this song is dedicated to you.” Jensen looked up at Jared and gave him a smile that could have started a lightening storm. Jared breath was taken back, by the glistening green eyes that sparkled with mystery. Before he could get too lost in Jensen’s eyes, Jensen started up the guitar.

_“I thought I would never see_  
The sun in all my rainy days  
When you came knocking on my door  
And pushed the rainy clouds away

_You mended my soul_  
With your two big hands  
After crumbling my   
Barriers away

_I have found my happiness_  
That I thought was lost  
I have found a reason to  
Laugh the day away

_I have a place to call home_  
A place where my heart is protected  
By your beaming rays of light and hope  
Searing the darkness away.”

“Jared Tristan Padalecki,” Jared was dazed by Jensen’s soft tone of his name, “Will you take a chance, and let our hearts over brim with bliss, as you take my hand on a venture of love, by marrying me.” Jensen gazed up into hazel eyes that could always take his breath away. He held out the platinum band in his hand. Jared for once in his life could not find words. Jensen wanted to marry him. Jared wanted forever with this man, if he could get it. He had already sent his heart down river for the older man. He could feel his love for Jensen combust at the seams. Jensen could feel his heart swirl with even more nerves as Jared sat in awe. He didn’t know if the silent moment was a good thing. “So will you?” Jensen said quietly after a few more awkward moments passed. He felt his heart jump to the moon when he saw Jared shake his head yes. “Yes? Yes!”

“Yes.” Jared squealed out.

“Oh thank the heavens!” Jensen let out an overdue breath. He reached over and kissed Jared, with a spark of electricity that could have powered out the largest cities around the world.

“Jensen, I love you with every atom of my body.” Jared said gasping for a breath.

“Love you till the last spark of a fire.” Jensen slid the ring onto Jared’s finger, and went in for another kiss, this time admiring the new feel between him and Jared. He felt himself finally relax after a month of overwrought nerves leading up to the best night he had with Jared since their first meeting.

“Jensen,” Jared leaned his head against Jensen.

“Yeah Jay,” Jensen peered into Jared’s eyes and knew he wanted to take tonight even further.

“Will you…” Jared did not want to push Jensen into anything.

“Jay, I want you in every way possible.”

“Are you sure?” Jared hesitated.

“Yes. You accepted my proposal and the next step is to consecrate our love even further.” Jensen slid his hands down Jared’s body and found the first button on his shirt; he couldn’t wait any further and ripped Jared’s shirt off.

“For a man, who has the gentlest hands, sure knows how to turn them into destruction.” Jared let out a small laugh.

“Whoever invented buttons should have thought of another way to close up clothes. I mean Velcro is tacky, but at least it’s easier.” Jensen shrugged his shoulders.

“Velcro? Really? How romantic!” Jared rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

“Just shush,” Jensen pushed Jared back into the truck bed.

“Okay,” Jared pushed his tongue even further into Jensen’s mouth, knowing he probably could hit his uvula. He could feel Jensen pull off his pants with much more suave, than he did with his shirt. Jared could feel the cool metal of the truck bed beneath him, and the soft fabric of his shirt brushing his arms. He could feel Jensen’s hands trailing down his body, followed by passionate kisses. Jared let out a gasp as he felt Jensen lick around his nipples. He felt him arch his back when Jensen’s hand glided over his testicles and shaft.

“Sensitive, I can work with that.” Jensen let out a chuckle. Jared began losing words for the second time that night, as he felt Jensen’s mouth pull in his cock.

“Mhmmm…ughh…”Jared moaned as Jensen glided and twirled his tongue over every inch of the shaft, suckling at the pre-come. Jared didn’t know what hit him, but he felt a wet streak down his balls and that special hole. He felt Jensen push his legs farther apart. Jared looked up and saw Jensen pop his fingers out of his mouth covered in saliva. Before he could say anything, Jensen pushed his fingers into him.

Jensen felt Jared tense. “Am I hurting you?” Jensen sounded worried.

“Keep going,” Jared gasped out. Before long, Jensen pushed in another finger, easing the tension even further with Jensen’s tongue working alongside the fingers to work at the muscles.

“Fuck,” Jared convulsed out as Jensen hit that sensitive spot. “If you…keep doing that…I’m going to come…” Jared spluttered out as Jensen hit his spot a few more times. “Ready,” he moaned out.

“Are you sure?” Jensen wanted to make sure he did not hurt Jared.

“Yeah,” Jared groaned out. Jensen pulled his fingers out of Jared and reached for his guitar case. He pulled out a bottle of lube.

“You keep a bottle of lube in your case?” Jared just kept falling more and more in love with Jensen.

“It helps the fingers if you play for a long time.  Also in high school I was a stud muffin.” Jensen laughed at Jared’s eye roll. “I’m kidding. My father was the one who told me to put it in the there, just in case one day I might need it. He had big plans for me to pursue music. Anyways, where was I?” Jensen popped the tab, slicked up his cock, and made one final check into Jared’s hole with his fingers, feeling Jared shutter with desire. He pushed one of Jared’s legs up and eased himself home. Jensen let Jared breathe and relax around the penetration, before fully entering. Once he was sheathed inside Jared’s body, he started a smooth mambo. Once Jared got comfortable to the slow movement, Jensen picked up the tempo, pulling in and out, hitting the sweet spot on every other thrust.

Jensen could feel Jared getting closer and closer to his climax, increasing Jensen’s rhythm and making every fiber in his body burn with love. He felt the warm cum from Jared paint across his stomach and then felt himself take the shoot out at high noon inside Jared. Jensen guided both of them into the dénouement of their orgasms. He eased himself out of Jared and saddled next to him. He grabbed Jared into his arms and they fell asleep, under the starry Montana sky. Jensen knew he finally had found his way through the maze of life, being guided out by Jared. Life could finally happen again, and Jensen could find his beat to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy the schmoop! And I hope everyone who has gone through struggles find their way back into life and/or love! Thank you! (:


End file.
